el deseo a la estrella fugaz
by Lilliamne
Summary: Mabel y Dipper se han peleado pero esta vez su pequeña discusión hará que Mabel pida un deseo a una estrella fugaz que podría cambiarle la vida para siempre. "Deseo ser hija única"... "Enserio también deseo ser hijo único"


Era natural para ella estar en sueterlandia, pero lo único extraño de ese día es que se había peleado con su adorable hermano gemelo, algo que casi nunca pasaba o al menos no se peleaban seriamente a tal punto de no hablarse por días, ya no recordaba exactamente porque se había molestado con él, pero tenía que admitir que lo dolía un poco; Mabel Pines decidió salir de su zona de confort y mirar hacia el otro lado de la habitación donde su hermano dormía, pero él no se encontraba allí, suspiro pesadamente mientras se levantaba he iba arriba de la ventana, exactamente el techo, tampoco se hallaba ahí. Se sentó mientras sentía la calurosa noche de verano, miro hacia el cielo y empezó a pensar en que se había equivocado; simplemente todo empezó porque ella había confundido los cepillos de dientes y eso molesto a Dipper demasiado, ella solo le dijo que no era para tanto pero él hacía su cara de enojado que tanto le daba gracia, intento molestarlo y convencerlo que eso no era la gran cosa pero él solo abofeteó su mano irritado, eso la sorprendió y en vez de reaccionar coherentemente y olvidarlo empezó a insultarlo y ambos terminaron diciéndose unas cuantas verdades en la cara. Desde allí no se hablaban, y ella se sentía sola pero a la vez se acordaba del manotazo que le dio y enarco las cejas.

Entonces de nuevo enfoco su mirada hacía arriba y vio las estrellas, en ese instante paso una estrella fugaz y ella solo se sorprendió abriendo sus ojos, se levantó y mientras aún a veía dijo su deseo.

— Deseo ser hija única, deseo ser hija única, deseo ser hija única — repitió tres veces mientras veía como la estrella corría por el cielo, luego sonrió emocionada de poder presenciar tal evento cósmico pero casi podía jurar que sintió una pequeña risita detrás de ella.

Ella volteó a la defensiva, ¿acaso Dipper la había visto?, pero la castaña no vio a nadie, miro a los alrededores pero ni rastro y Mabel de nuevo suspiro, Si fuera Dipper o alguien más se burlaría por lo estúpida que se ve pidiéndole deseos a una estrella fugaz y vendría con una teoría de que no es una estrella fugaz sino alguna basura que entra en la atmosfera o una tontería que ella no entendería, se levantó y decidió volver a su cama, Dipper no había llegado y al parecer no quería volver, Mabel se cobijó y decidió que ya había tenido suficiente por ese día, se iría al mundo de los sueños donde un guapo príncipe la consentiría por su discusión con Dipper.

Al abrir los ojos noto que el sol ya había salido, la habitación estaba llena de luz y sonrió instantáneamente, ahora se sentía mucho mejor mientras alzo sus brazos para quitarse la pereza, volvió a mirar hacía el otro lado de la habitación pero no hallo la cama de su hermano gemelo, ¿acaso se la había llevado?, miro desconcertada sin poder encontrar una explicación lógica, después de todo si se hubiera llevado la cama tendría que haberse dado cuenta, aunque recordó que ella tenía el sueño pesado o eso le decían, así que solo alzo los hombros y le resto importancia, en el momento en que se contentaran él volvería de rodillas como lo había hecho antes.

Al bajar la escalera llego al comedor donde su querido tío Stan le cocinaba un delicioso desayuno, este le sonrió al verla.

— ¿Cómo amaneció mi sobrina favorita? — Mabel solo pudo sonreír ante la insinuación, se acercó a su tío y lo abrazo.

— Muy bien tío Stan, ¿y tú? — Pregunto ella solo para ser cortes, Stan se sentó en la silla del comedor y alzo los hombros.

—Igual que siempre niña, viejo pero vivo— respondió mientras empezaba a comer unos wafles con miel encima y crema batida, Mabel lo imito pero no evito notar que solo había dos platos en la mesa, uno para ella y otro para su tío Stan, además el desayuno estaba recién hecho.

— Tío Stan, ¿Dipper no va a desayunar? — pregunto algo confusa la castaña, su tío le lanzo la mirada más rara que le haya dado en su corta vida.

— Creí que tu cerdo se llamaba Waddles — contesto él pero la chica solo lo miro aun más confundida.

— ¿De qué hablas tío Stan?, me refiero a Dipper, un chico de mi estatura, cabello castaño tiene mi misma cara, un poco raro, tu sabes, Dipper —empezó a describirlo ella pero su tío solo la miraba aun más confundido, como si no hablaran el mismo idioma.

— ¿Tu nuevo novio? — pregunto de repente, la chica solo negó horrorizada ante la idea.

— ¡Que dices!, Dipper es mi hermano gemelo — afirmo ella rápidamente aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por aquella siniestra mención.

— No sé de quien me hablas, tú eres la única sobrina que tengo a menos que tus padres me ocultaran algo — comento pensativo, Mabel solo lo miro sin creérselo, ¿su única sobrina?, miro hacia los lados sin creérsela y de repente se levantó de la mesa y corrió hacía su habitación y la cerro fuertemente.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, su hermano no podía desaparecer así como así, aunque la cama ya no estaba y su tío Stan no parecía recordarle, era una broma… si, Dipper la había escuchado pedirle el deseo a la estrella y le estaba jugando una broma, se rio levemente y decidió buscarlo aunque seguramente no estaría en la habitación, así que decidió salir y buscarlo por toda la cabaña.

Pero mientras iba de aquí para allá en su misión de buscar a su hermano su tío Stan se terminaba su desayuno y Wadles aprovecho para comerse el de ella, Mabel buscaba debajo las mesas, debajo el sofá, debajo los libros, no quedo rincón sin buscar, de repente mientras pasaba por un mesero noto algo raro, la foto que se había tomado con Dipper ya no estaba, o más bien si estaba pero solo aparecía ella con el tío Stan, eso no podía ser posible, no recordaba haberse tomado una foto con su tío Stan sola, o no al menos con ese suéter. Y la idea loca de que la estrella fugaz concedió su deseo atravesó su cabeza, ¿en verdad si servían?

Decidió otra vez subir a su habitación y buscar el álbum de recuerdos de ese verano, cuando lo abrió se encontró muy sorprendida al notar que las fotos que había tomado ahora eran distintas, sus memorias no concordaba.

En ese instante no sabía que sentir, si culpa por haber borrado a su hermano gemelo de la faz de la tierra o sentirse contenta de por fin ser hija única, las beneficios que tenía para empezar eran demasiado tentadores, se levantó y decidió alistarse para ese día, haría lo que siempre quiso hacer como hija única.

Se arregló y escogió su mejor suéter, su mejor falda y su mejor par de zapatos, el lazo combinaba perfectamente y se dedicó una sonrisa de alegría, por fin no compartía cara con nadie.

Al salir de la cabaña fue a buscar a Candy y Grenda para disfrutar de su día como hija única, las encontró a cada una en su casa y las tres fueron a centro comercial, allí decidieron pasar toda la tarde de compras porque al parecer recibía el doble de dinero por parte de sus padres.

— Oh Mabel, hoy estas muy contenta — Hablo Grenda con su voz ronca, Mabel solo sonrió un poco.

— Si, digamos que me saque de encima un peso — contesto ella.

— ¿Enserio? — pregunto la chica troza mientras Mabel simplemente sonreía.

— No me digas... ¿terminaste con Gideon? — susurro Candy mientras Mabel pestañaba.

— ¿A qué te refieres?, Gideon esta en la cárcel además que… — Pero antes de que pudiera hablar Grenda y Candy se vieron entre si.

— ¿Está en la cárcel? — dijeron al unísono bastante espantadas, Mabel pestañeo un par de veces por aquella reacción.

— Si , desde hace semanas — contesto naturalmente, las chicas se miraron y luego empezaron a reírse.

— Oh Mabel, ¡Que graciosa! — Contesto Candy — En verdad me asustaste — Volvió a responder, Mabel solo se sentía confundida.

— Si Mabel, si apenas ayer los vimos a ustedes dos muy acaramelados — y Mabel empezó a sentirse mareada, ¿Acaramelada?, ¿Ella con Gideon?, ¡Eso jamás!

— ¿De qué hablan? — y Candy saco el periódico de hoy mientras se veía en una foto como Mabel estaba tomada de la mano con el chico de cabello blanco y pecas, ella tenía recostada su cabeza en la del chico mientras este le sonreía, la chica solo abrió los ojos sin creérselo del todo.

— Esto… no puede ser — Mabel se levantó de la mesa bastante sorprendida.

— ¿Qué te pasa Mabel? — pregunto Grenda bastante sorprendida por la reacción de la castaña, Mabel solo leía las líneas del periódico sin creérselas del todo.

— Si, hoy estás actuando raro — y Mabel solo tiro el periódico y volvió a sentarse, si reflexionaba ella fue capaz de terminar con Gideon porque su hermano le termino por ella, si su hermano nunca había existido significaba que Gideon de alguna forma la había logrado presionar para seguir saliendo.

Y Mabel sintió que su ritmo respiratorio empezó a aumentar, se sentía asustada de lo que ese psicópata le podría haber hecho o con que le podría haber amenazado. Pero de repente sus ojos solo pudieron observar como una pareja bastante peculiar pasaba a su lado.

— No puede ser… Wendy y Robbie ya habían terminado — solo pudo decir en voz alta mientras tapaba su boca al darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta, Grenda y Candy se vieron entre si.

— ¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza?, Wendy y Robbie llevan saliendo todo el verano — agrego Candy mientras cruzaba sus brazos, Mabel solo negó.

¡Nada de eso estaba bien!, Robbie debería de estar saliendo con Tambry en esos momentos, ella misma se había esforzado en hacerlos enamorarse el uno del otro, entonces recordó que Dipper había tenido que ver con la ruptura de Robbie y Wendy; ella comprendió el peso que tenía su deseo, sin Dipper varias cosas no pasaban como tenían que pasar y aunque sabía que en algún momento del día se sentiría culpable solo hubiera querido poder disfrutar su día de hija única un poco más, suspiro pesadamente, ya nada podía ser peor.

— Mi pastelito~ — Si, si podrían ser peor, levanto la cabeza mientras veía de donde venía esa melosa voz tan irritante, y Gideon con su traje y su pelo perfecto se acercaba a ella con una gran sonrisa, Su única reacción fue salir corriendo de allí.

— ¡Mabel! — gritaron Grenda y Candy mientras Mabel solo podía correr, ya no quería permanecer en ese mundo loco sin Dipper.

Y ahora se daba cuenta de lo estúpida que era por pedir semejante deseo, deseaba volver con Dipper y pedirle perdón por cualquier error que haya cometido en su vida, las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos mientras corría, llego al bosque donde se sentó a llorar sin saber que hacer, ¿Cómo podía regresar?, hipo mientras se encogía y de nuevo se iba a súeterlandia, no podía acceder al Diario número tres porque Dipper fue el que lo encontró, si había una forma de ir a su mundo seguramente estaría allí, pero no poseía aquel diario.

— Mi pastelito… ¿estás bien? — Y Mabel solo entro en pánico al ver que Gideon la había seguido, su cara reflejo terror cuando lo diviso frente a ella — ¿Qué sucede?, ¿por qué pones esa cara? — pregunto el chico sentándose junto a ella, Mabel retrocedió por inercia.

— ¡Aléjate de mi! — exigió ella mientras Gideon solo alzaba una ceja.

— Mabel… ¿por qué actúas tan raro? — Gideon intento usar su carita de bebé perfecto pero ella no caería en su juego.

— ¡Yo sé quien eres!, ¡Eres un enano malvado!, ¡no quiero que te me acerques y déjame en paz! — Gideon solo enarco las cejas.

— ¿Acaso quieres terminar? — pregunto con una voz enojada, Mabel retrocedió de nuevo.

— S-si — tartamudeo ella sintiéndose extraña.

— Oh… al parecer no recuerdas lo que te dije cuando nos volvimos novios, ¡Nadie termina con Gideon Gleeful! — en ese instante el chico tomo el amuleto que colgaba de su cuello y la hizo levitar, Mabel trago en seco y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue gritar.

¡Ahora si que estaba hecho¡ solo pudo volver a llorar temiendo por su vida mientras sus gritos resonaban por el bosque y Gideon sonreía.

— ¿Lo entiendes mi querido pastelito? — sonrió el chico mientras Mabel no sabía que hacer.

— ¡Bájame Gideon! — ordeno ella pero el chico solo hizo una mueca.

— Oh Mabel… esto es demasiado suave, pero si quieres algo más fuerte con gusto te lo daré— Mabel solo cerro los ojos esperando lo peor.

Pero en vez de eso solo sintió como caía al suelo, levanto la cabeza y vio como Gideon estaba noqueado en el suelo y se atrevió a mirar quien le había ayudado encontrándose con un chico de cabello castaño y ojos iguales.

— ¡Dipper! — grito ella sin creérselo, ¡Era su hermano!

— ¿Estás bien? — el chico le ofreció la mano y ella lo acepto pero también salto a abrazarlo.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! — dijo mientras lo apretaba, Dipper solo pudo sonrojarse al notar que le abrazaba.

— Ehm… al parecer estás bien — comento mientras la separaba algo avergonzado, Mabel solo lo miro algo extrañada.

— ¿Dipper? — pregunto ella, pero el chico solo frunció el seño y la tomo de la mano.

— ¡Vamos antes de que se despierte! — y él empezó a correr y se la llevo por todo el bosque, Mabel solo lo seguía por inercia y sin preguntar nada.

Después de un buen rato de correr llegaron a un lugar que Mabel nunca había visto, miro hacia su alrededor y había una gran casa que parecía ser bastante antigua, aunque estaba en perfectas condiciones, Dipper entro y le señalo que entrará y Mabel solo hizo caso mientras entraba a la gran casa, el piso estaba hecho de madera y este relucía por lo limpió que estaba, pero las cortinas estaban totalmente corridas y tapaban la poca luz que entraba al lugar, el castaño prendió una lámpara y saco un pequeño botiquín de un cajón y se acercó a ella.

— Te raspaste la rodilla — le dijo con simpleza, Mabel comprendió a lo que se refería y se sentó en un sillón mientras él chico sacaba desinfectante, una bandita y se la ponía, Mabel simplemente sonrió ante tal acción.

— Gracias Dipper — le agradeció mientras le sonreía, él se sonrojo un poco pero luego enarco de nuevo sus cejas.

— No me gusta ese apodo, ¿Cómo sabes que me dicen así? — pregunto él mientras Mabel solo lo miraba confundida.

— Bueno, te dicen así porque tienes una marca de nacimiento en la frente — él se sorprendió e instintivamente toco su frente por si su flequillo se había levantado, Mabel apenas y había notado que él no llevaba la gorra que siempre llevaba.

— ¿Quién eres? — pregunto el chico mientras la miraba raro y se alejaba de ella, Mabel solo pestañeo un poco, luego se borró su sonrisa comprendiendo que ese no era su hermano.

— Ya entiendo — Mabel solo miro hacía abajo triste, el castaño la miraba de forma rara, ¿qué le pasaba a esa chica?

— ¿Vas a responderme? — el chico cruzo los brazos y Mabel solo dedico a mirarle de nuevo.

— Soy Mabel, Mabel Pines — contesto ella, él alzo una ceja.

— ¿Pariente del tal Stanford Pines? — Pregunto él, Mabel asintió — Ya veo — y se dio media vuelta mientras ponía su dedo en su mentón para pensar.

— ¿Dipper? — pregunto ella al verlo pensativo, este volteó a mirarla aun disgustado.

— ¡No me llames así! — Y Mabel solo pudo saltar al escuchar alzar su voz contra ella.

— ¿Entonces cómo te llamo?, ¿Por tu nombre? — pregunto ella, el chico solo suspiro.

— Bueno, en realidad no importa, llámame como se te de la gana — Mabel se paro del sofá y se acercó a él.

— Dipper… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — pregunto ella, él le miro sin comprender que le preguntaba.

— ¿A qué te refieres?, aquí vivo— contesto alzando los hombros.

— ¿Con quién? — pregunto ella viendo a su alrededor.

— Mi tío Stanley —Mabel solo parpadeó, Stanley era su otro tío pero desde que lo habían liberado decidió irse a algún lugar desconocido.

—Ya veo… ¿También estás pasando el verano aquí? — pregunto ella de nuevo.

— Eso es información clasificada— contesto él yéndose lejos de ella, Mabel lo siguió.

— Oh vamos, yo vine aquí por las vacaciones de verano, seguramente tú también — Mabel sonrió pero Dipper no le hizo gracia.

— No es tu asunto — Y Mabel no sabía como tratar a Dipper, en ese momento, era diferente a como era su hermano normalmente, bueno no tanto, pero es que ella estaba acostumbrada a tener la confianza de su hermano que le contaba todo lo que le pasaba y entre ellos no había secretos.

Y mientras intentaba pensar en hacer que de alguna forma Dipper confiara en ella este le tomo una foto y ella se sorprendió.

— ¿Qué haces? — pregunto sin entenderle, Dipper tomo un lapicero y anoto atrás de la foto algo, Mabel intento ver que era pero él la guardo.

— Nada importante— le resto importancia, Mabel solo afilo la mirada.

— No me digas, seguramente estás documentando a las personas, ¿no es así? — El chico solo la miro algo raro y retrocedió un paso.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? — Ella solo alzo los hombros.

— Bueno… es algo muy loco — comento ella mientras sonreía un poco.

— Si… claro — Dipper siguió retrocediendo y tomo lo primero que encontró que resulto ser un bate de beisbol, Mabel solo abrió los ojos sin creérsela.

— Baja ese bate Dipper… — intento calmarlo pero el chico se abalanzo sobre ella y apenas y pudo esquivarlo — ¡Estás loco! — grito ella mientras intentaba pararse pero él la agarro de la pierna.

— Buen intento Bill, pero no me engañaras— y él alzó su brazo con el bate dispuesto a darle y Mabel solo pudo cerrar los ojos.

— ¡Soy tu hermana! — grito desesperada, Dipper solo detuvo su ataque.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto algo desconfiado.

— ¿Acaso no lo ves?, ¡somos idénticos! — y ella se separó un poco y este alzó una ceja.

— No veo el parecido — Ella solo suspiro.

— Mira… ¿Cómo más sabría tu nombre? — le dijo ella, este alzo la ceja de nuevo.

— Bueno, Bill tiene recursos infinitos y… —

— Bill no solo sabe todo, tal vez si ve los recuerdos de alguien pero… ¿Cuántas personas en Gravity Falls saben tu nombre? — pregunto ella, Dipper solo le miro incómodo.

—Solo mi tío Stanley — comento él cruzando sus brazos, Mabel sonrió.

— Bien, si digo cual es tu nombre… ¿me creerás? — y Dipper solo hizo una especie de puchero sin fiarse del todo en la chica enfrente de él.

—Esta bien — contesto él, Mabel sonrió emocionada y se acerco a él y puso sus manos al lado de la oreja del castaño.

— Tu nombre es… — y susurro levemente mientras este abría los ojos sin poder creérsela.

— Bien… te escucho — Dipper soltó el bate y Mabel no pudo estar más contenta.

— Bueno, suena tonto pero nos peleamos y le pedí un deseo a una estrella fugaz de que me hiciera hija única y cuando desperté tu cama no estaba, incluso las fotos habían cambiado, ahora ese enano de piel de porcelana me quiere matar y… — intento continuar pero una risa de Dipper la distrajo.

— ¿Una estrella fugaz?, que tontería, en el mejor de los casos podría ser una basura espacial entrando a la atmosfera y debido a la fricción con la atmosfera esta se calentaría dando la ilusión de una estrella volando por el cielo… — Y Mabel solo sonreía tontamente por la explicación de su hermano gemelo, lo extrañaba tanto — ¿Estás escuchándome? — pregunto él bastante ofendido, Mabel solo asintió.

— Si, creí que dirías algo así, yo solo cuento lo que me sucedió — y él castaño solo suspiro — Así que no sé como volver, ¿no sabes si hay algo en el diario? — pregunto ella, Dipper solo abrió los ojos otra vez sorprendido.

— ¿Cuál diario? — pregunto algo nervioso.

— No te hagas, el diario número tres, yo sé que lo tienes tú — y él solo miro hacía los lados.

— Yo no poseo ningún diario — él se dio la vuelta pero Mabel sabía que eso era una mentira pero decidió no presionarlo tanto por ese lado.

— Ohhhh — fingió ella decepción — ¿Cómo haré para volver? — intento poner la voz más dramática que pudo, noto que el castaño la miraba de reojo.

— Pues si fue tu deseo debes asumir las consecuencias — Mabel solo hizo un puchero mientras lo veía ofendida.

— Ya sé que me equivoque, pero estaba enojada, en verdad quiero volver las cosas a como estaban antes… ¿Acaso nunca te has equivocado? — y Dipper solo bajo la cabeza, pues si… se había equivocado.

— Esta bien, te ayudaré — se rindió él mientras sacaba el diario de su chaleco, busco entre las hojas alguna solución pero no la encontraba, Mabel miraba también las hojas intentando buscar algo.

Pasaron cerca de media hora buscando incluso con la luz de neón pero Dipper no podía hallar alguna pista, pero no había algo que hablará sobre estrellas fugaces o mundos paralelos, Mabel solo se deprimía más y más al pasar los minutos.

— Lo siento — se disculpo Dipper, a Mabel se le aguaron los ojos, no podía creer que ese estúpido diario no tuviera la solución, tuvo las soluciones todo el verano pero no para la más importante.

— Es mi culpa — y de nuevo se encerró en sueterlandia, el chico solo veía la actitud de la castaña — Soy tan tonta — y empezó a mecerse, Dipper solo rodo sus ojos sin creérsela del todo.

— Oh vamos, no es tan malo, ahora eres hija única no tienes que compartir nada… con nadie — y Mabel solo lo miro.

— Tú no entiendes, en este momento no tienes mis recuerdos, es fácil para ti decirlo cuando no sabes lo que te estás perdiendo — y de ella rodo una lágrima, el chico se sentó al lado de ella.

— No tengo tus recuerdos pero sé lo que es perder a alguien — suspiró él Mabel solo le miro sin entenderle — Yo vivo aquí con mi tío porque mi familia murió, desde muy pequeño tuve que ayudarle con todas las cosas locas que pasan en Gravity falls y ha sido muy solitario— y Mabel notó que no era la única sufriendo.

— Oh… ya veo — ella solo bajo su mirada, por su culpa ella tenía padres y Dipper no, le había hecho la vida miserable a la persona que más amaba en el mundo y se sintió el triple de culpable, debía de haber una forma – Tal vez la haya… — comento ella.

— ¿Qué dices? — pregunto él alzando una ceja.

— Los otros diarios, ¿sabes donde están? — pregunto mientras él le miraba extrañado.

— No, se perdieron, mi tío Stanley los ha buscado por mucho tiempo — Y Mabel solo sonrió.

— Los debe tener el tío Stan — ella se levanto decidida.

— ¿Stanford?, es un estafador si es tuviera los diarios tendría una tienda mejor, ósea… en Gravity falls hay mejores atracciones que unicornios de maíz y cabezas mal hechas — pero Mabel no perdió el entusiasmo.

— Si todo va bien, ahí estará — le dijo ella con confianza.

— Bueno… no tengo nada que perder — Comento el chico mientras se levantaba igual que ella del suelo.

Ambos salieron de aquella casa y se fueron hacia la cabaña del misterio, por suerte no parecía haber nadie alrededor al momento de llegar a ella, Mabel entro rápidamente a la tienda y miro hacia los lados, puso la contraseña que se había aprendido en la máquina de dulces y entro rápidamente, Dipper solo lo miraba impresionado, nunca considero que ese lugar guardara semejantes secretos, la siguió mientras Mabel cerraba la máquina para que nadie sospechara.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras Dipper no perdía oportunidad para ver todo a su alrededor, al llegar a su destino se encontró con una maquina rota, se parecía mucho a la del libro, Mabel solo miro hacía su alrededor y encontró lo que buscaba.

— ¡Tada! — saco ella el libro, y lo abrió buscando alguna pista.

— La máquina… nunca creía que estuviera aquí… tengo que ir a volver a anotar todo, debo investigar a Stanford Pines con mayor cuidado, no es lo que parece… — Susurro él a una pequeña grabadora.

— Ya deja de susurrar cosas, esa máquina no es importante ahora — le reprendió a él, Dipper solo frunció el ceño.

— ¿Sabes lo que significa esa máquina? — pregunto él bastante ofendido.

— Si, si sé, ya vi lo que hace, ¿podemos enfocarnos en mi asunto? — le puso el diario frente de él, Dipper lo tomo y empezó a ojearlo.

— Bien, dice algo sobre deshacer tratos — comento él, Mabel solo le miro inquieta, ¿funcionaria con deseos?

— Pero no fue un trato — comento ella dudosa, Dipper solo le sonrió.

— Bueno… en teoría si lo fue, pediste algo y se te fue concebido por un fenómeno que no todo el mundo ve, ¿entiendes? — Mabel solo asintió sin comprenderlo del todo pero algo se quedaba en su cabeza — ¿Quieres intentarlo? — pregunto él, la chica asintió algo dudosa.

— Si, en verdad quiero deshacer este tonto deseo — le contesto segura de ello.

— ¿Soy tan buen hermano? — pregunto el chico mientras rodaba los ojos y se sonrojaba un poco — Digo… yo sigo aquí y no es que me haya muerto… podríamos vivir así y tal vez tú y yo… ser amigos y eso— Mabel le miro inquieta.

— Pero no eres feliz así, vives relativamente solo y sin padres…— Dipper solo miro hacía el suelo algo avergonzado, mordió su labio inferior.

— Pero ahora que estás acá ya no estaré solo, ¿cierto? — pregunto, Mabel sonrió.

— Oye… nunca te dejaría solo… pedí ese tonto deseo por impulso porque estaba enojada pero en verdad me arrepiento mucho de perder al mejor gemelo conozco — Le sonrió ella mientras Dipper estaba algo confuso, suspiro.

— De acuerdo… — El chico castaño tomo el libro, leía de nuevo la página.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Dipper arrugo el ceño.

—Bueno… tienes que… — Pero antes de que pudieran continuar el piso se movió haciendo que ambos chicos se cayeran al suelo.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — pregunto Mabel asustada, Dipper alzo su cabeza para poder ver lo que pasaba, un agujero se abrió de la pared y de allí se mostro su peor enemigo.

— Bill — apretó las cejas sin creérsela.

— niño~ — canturreo él mientras se enfoco en la chica — Oh veamos a quien tenemos aquí — su ojo solo se volvió un poco mas pequeño como si lo estuviera entrecerrando.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? — pregunto el castaño mientras Mabel solo lo miraba sin decir una palabra.

— Bueno… como siempre, intervienes en mis planes… pero esta vez no — dijo él soltando su ligera carcajada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — pregunto Mabel levantándose.

— Bueno niña, no vas a creer que una estrella fugaz enserio va a concederte un deseo… ¿ o si? — Mabel se sonrojo.

— Espera… ¿Tu cumpliste mi deseo? — pregunto ella mientras abría los ojos, ¿esa fue la risa que escucho?

— Si, era la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerme del niño… pero no resulto como quería ya que no podía hacerlo desaparecer, aún así logre separarlos y romper su vínculo — Bill desapareció y luego apareció al lado de Mabel— Resulto bien porque sin su estúpido vinculo el chico se vuelve más débil — Mabel solo miro a Dipper, este solo abrió los ojos de sorpresa — y aún no se me olvida que tú me venciste una vez, así que hice que la vida de los dos fuera lo más miserable que pudiera, a ti con ese pequeño regordete de Gideon y a Dipper sin nadie en quien confiar — Mabel solo se alejó un poco y de nuevo el triángulo parlante apareció lejos de ellos— Ahora que sé donde están los otros diarios nadie me va a impedir que los destruya y así ya no podrán vencerme — Mabel solo rio.

— No vas a conseguir el diario de Dipper ni tampoco el de mi tío Stan — contesto ella con confianza— ya te vencimos una vez y lo volveremos a hacer, ¿cierto Dip? — pero Dipper solo bajo su mirada impotente.

— ¿Acaso no lo sabes niña?, el chico no puede hacer nada contra mi en este mundo — y Mabel solo lo miro.

— ¿Eh? — solo dijo ella sin comprenderlo, de repente las corneas de Dipper se volvieron amarillas y sus ojos se volvieron puntiagudos como si fueran los de un gato.

— Porque sin ti a su lado… él jamás pudo vencerme — Comento sonriendo como si fuera el joker o algo por el estilo, Mabel retrocedió por inercia — Es mi marioneta… me aseguré que encontrará la computadora para que pudiera hacer el trato conmigo, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?, has perdido por tu estúpido y egoísta deseo — Mabel tomo una gran bocanada de aire sin creérselo del todo, ¿ahora que iba a hacer?

— ¡Deja a mi hermano! — grito ella mientras intentaba buscar algún objeto que le ayudará a defenderse.

— Mmm… déjame pensarlo… no — comento sonriendo, Mabel encontró un tubo metálico y lo puso enfrente suyo.

— No es justo que le hagas esto a Dipper — le dijo ella queriendo llorar, Billper soltó una gran carcajada y la chica intentaba buscar una ruta de escape.

— Ni siquiera sabes lo que ha hecho… con sus propias manos destruyo al único tonto que podía vencerme, debiste ver su cara cuando vio la sangre en sus manos — la castaña ya no sabía como reaccionar, ¿Cuánto sufrimiento le había causado a su hermano por un momento de ira?

Luego de eso saco los diarios y con un encendedor le prendió fuego, así había terminado en un instante los años de trabajo de su tío Stanley y la única herramienta que le ayudaría con su situación. Con el tubo logro darle en la cabeza a Billper para que quedará inconsciente, lamentaba haber lastimado a su hermano pero sino lo hacía no podría salir de allí, corrió por las escaleras y apresuro a perderse en el bosque de nuevo, esto era malo, pero de repente paro… ya no tenía ningún plan, además estaba muy oscuro ya que había anochecido ahora la situación era tan mala que no podría resolverla, había perdido por su propio egoísmo, cayó en el suelo mientras miles de lágrimas rodaban por su rostro y detrás de ella se encontró con la figura de Billper, él la tomo de su cabello y la arrastro por el suelo pero Mabel ya no peleaba y con el tubo que antes tenía ella lo alzó para darle su fin.

— Y contigo fuera del camino… solo quedará el tonto de Stan — Mabel cerro sus ojos con fuerza esperando el ataque pero no sucedió.

— No… no sucederá otra vez— El tubo cayó a un lado suyo y ella abrió los ojos para saber que pasaba — No… no… ¡No dejaré que le hagas daño a las personas que quiero! — grito poniendo las manos en su cabeza… Mabel comprendió que era Dipper intentando tomar el control de su cuerpo, él no quería hacerle daño y ella no podía permitir que sus esfuerzos fueran en vano.

— Dipper… — retrocedió ella.

— ¡Mabel!, ¡tienes que sellar a Bill! — Dipper cayó al suelo intentando no perder la compostura.

— Pero… no sé hacerlo… — Dipper saco una hoja y se la arrojo, Mabel solo la reconoció, era una hoja del diario.

— Tienes que encender las velas… rápido… no puedo contenerlo por mucho — él chico saco de sus bolsillos siete velas, ella las tomo y formo un circulo enfrente de él, y con el encendedor que anteriormente había usado él las prendió.

Empezó a leer las letra de aquella hoja intentando no pronunciarlas mal, de vez en cuando Dipper se convertía en Billper e intentaba salir del círculo pero no lo lograba, Mabel continuaba repitiendo lo de la hoja y sus ojos empezaron a brillar azules y los de Dipper igual.

— ¡No! — se oyó el grito de Bill cuando salió del cuerpo de Dipper mientras se abría un hoyo con varias estrellas de fondo.

Bill se fue por ese agujero mientras Dipper caía hacia la tierra mirando por donde se había ido, Mabel suspiro profundo… ¿De verdad se había ido?, se aseguró tocando a Dipper para comprobarlo.

— Auh… me duele la cabeza — comento él tocando su mano donde Mabel le había golpeado con el tubo, ella soltó una sonrisa ligera.

— Perdón… — se disculpó ella mientras Dipper suspiraba y le sonreía.

— Gracias… —

— ¿Por pegarte?... solo fue para defenderme, enserió no quería — y sin poder creérselo se vio acallada por un beso de su hermano… que en ese momento no era su hermano pero no pudo sentirse extraña al momento en que sus labios se juntaron.

— Por ayudarme con Bill… no podía deshacerme de él solo, me costó mucho encontrar el método para ello — Mabel se sonrojo hasta el cuello, Dipper también lo estaba pero disimulaba que no le afecto lo que acababa de hacer, se separó de Mabel mientras se daba media vuelta.

¿Y qué demonios era eso?, miro hacía el suelo asustada sin saber como reaccionar, acababa de ser besada por el chico que para ella siempre había sido su hermano gemelo, él no la recordaba pero eso estaba mal en muchos sentidos... especialmente porque le había gustado.

— Siento lo del diario… ya no podremos ser gemelos de nuevo — contesto Dipper pero no parecía enojado, más bien parecía algo feliz, Mabel lo miro sin creérselo del todo.

— Espera… ¿Qué demonios fue ese beso? — Ella no pudo evitar maldecir, Dipper solo seguía caminando sin prestarle mucha atención — ¡Dipper! — grito ella pero el chico se había ido, así que decidió seguirlo.

Lo encontró subiendo hacía el tanque de agua, Mabel lo siguió, tenía que aclarar todo lo que acababa de pasar, no podía dejar que él pensará cosas equivocadas, cuando lo alcanzo él solo miraba hacia el cielo pensativo.

— Dipper… yo—

—No puedes aceptarlo… lo sé — contesto él, Mabel miro hacía abajo algo avergonzada — Yo puedo sentir la fuerte conexión entre nosotros… desde que te vi no pude evitar saltar a ayudarte, nunca lo había hecho con otra persona — contesto él melancólico — No puedo evitar pensar que si te vas me sentiré muy solo, no quiero que vayas a ningún lado Mabel, quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo y que el Dipper que es tu hermano no te tenga — y Mabel solo abrió los ojos, ¿Qué significaba eso?

— Pero Dipper, eres ese Dipper y yo estaré siempre contigo— Intento convencerle ella pero ella misma no podía decir que sería igual.

Pero el castaño ya no dijo nada más, parecía tan melancólico que Mabel se quería morir, no quería verlo así, ni siquiera cuando Wendy lo rechazo se veía así, ¿debería irse?, miro hacia el cielo donde miraba Dipper para intentar pensar algo cuando en medio del cielo una estrella fugaz paso.

— Deseo volver a ser gemela de Dipper — pensó ella sin poder evitarlo.

— Deseo que Mabel vuelva a tener a su hermano gemelo — le escucho pronunciar en un susurro, Mabel le miro asustada, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?

— ¿Qué? — vocifero mientras Dipper sonrió.

— Te menti... ya debes de saberlo, no debes confiar en nadie en este pueblo, eso me incluye a mi, el diario número tres tenía escrito que para que se cumpliera el deseo dos personas debían desearlo al mismo tiempo, Bill y tú lo desearon, ahora yo te ayudaré— Sonrió Dipper mientras Mabel se sentía mareada, de repente la tierra empezó a moverse y ella resbalo hacía el suelo, lo único que pudo ver fue como Dipper decía "adiós Mabel" antes de llegar al suelo.

La castaña se despertó súbitamente en su cama, ¿había sido un sueño?, miro hacía los lados y encontró la cama de su hermano allí, al parecer si había sido un sueño, se levanto mientras estiraba sus brazos sin poder creérselo, tenía la pijama morada con el logo de un disket, Dipper no se hallaba en su cama así que decidió bajar por la escalera y encontró a su tío Stan sirviendo unas Waffles de desayuno.

— ¿Cómo amaneció mi sobrina favorita? — dijo él, Mabel solo sintió un terrible deja vú, pero miró la mesa y allí se encontraba cuatro platos.

— Stanley dijo que venía a desayunar, ya sabes… — dijo su tío, Mabel sonrió y se sentó en la mesa mientras esperaba a que viniera su gemelo.

Cuando ya había probado su primer bocado la puerta se abrió mostrando a Dipper con su tío Stanley volviendo de algún lado de Gravity Falls.

— Enserió no me explico porque las montañas se mantienen en equilibrio ya que la falla geológica es profunda y parece atravesar el centro de masa de ambas montañas — comento Dipper mientras revisaba las hojas, su tío Stanley solo estaba mirándolas.

— Podría ser que la base de las montañas es más profunda de lo que crees — Dipper solo rio, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Mabel, él solo puso una cara de disgusto y ella solo se sonrojo ya que había recordado su sueño.

Stanley se sentó junto a ella y Dipper lo más apartado que pudo, ella quería disculparse por lo que había hecho pero él no parecía querer mirarla siquiera, así que Mabel suspiro mientras de nuevo comía sus waffles. Cuando termino subió hacía su habitación para escoger la ropa para poder cambiarse cuando el chico entro a la habitación también, parecía tener el mismo propósito que Mabel.

— Oh… Dipper, quería hablar contigo — susurro ella, el chico solo siguió hasta su cama sin importarle que le hubiera hablado.

— No me importas lo que tengas que decir — Mabel solo suspiro, ¿hasta cuándo seguiría enojado por esa tontería?

— Dipper, no podemos seguir enojados todo el verano, enserio siento haber tomado tu cepillo de diente…—

— No estoy enojado por eso — contesto él, Mabel solo abrió lo ojos, ¿entonces porque estaba enojado?

— ¿Qué?, ¿entonces por qué estás tan molesto? — pregunto ella.

— Bueno… será porque alguien ya no quiere ser mi gemela — Y él frunció el ceño mientras Mabel se ponía nerviosa.

— ¡¿Eh?! — Solo pudo decir ella, había creído que fue un mal sueño — Fue un error… estaba enojada…— intento excusar pero Dipper solo alzo sus hombros.

— Siempre cometes errores Mabel, una y otra vez, eres una tonta, ¿por qué tengo que tener una hermana como tú?, enserio también desearía ser hijo único — y Mabel se sintió realmente herida por sus palabras, tanto que no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos — No empieces a llorar — comento él sintiéndose un poco culpable, no le gustaba ver a su hermana llorando y tal vez había sido una tontería pero quería devolvérsela.

Mabel solo se sentó en el suelo y miro hacia abajo, era tan terrible lo que pasaba y ella ya no quería seguir peleada, entonces miro su rodilla y encontró una curita… abrió los ojos sin poder creérsela porque esa curita se la había puesto el Dipper de sus sueños, ese que le había besado, fue hacia su cama y revolcó las sabanas y encontró la hoja con el hechizo para deshacerse de Bill, Dipper le miro curioso, ¿Qué era eso que tenía Mabel en sus manos?, Mabel sonrió tontamente mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

— Si, tienes razón… siempre me equivoco — contesto ella mientras el chico de cabello castaño le miraba sin entender lo que ella decía, Mabel se sentó en la cama sosteniendo aquel papel que tenía las letras escritas con tanto cuidado.

— ¿Qué es eso? — pregunto Dipper víctima de su propia curiosidad.

— ¿Esto?, solo es algo que me dio mi nuevo novio — y Dipper suspiro pesadamente, se dio media vuelta y continuo buscando la ropa.

Y aunque parecía que seguían enojados Mabel sabía que Dipper la quería y que cuando pasará su enojo volverían a ser los de antes, bueno, tal vez él porque ella ya no podía volver atrás, la fuerte conexión que tuvo con el Dipper de su sueño le dejo un sentimiento que crecía fuertemente hacia su propio hermano gemelo, o más bien, un sentimiento que ya estaba allí pero que por ser Dipper quien era no podía haberlo descubierto sino hubiera dejado de ser quien él era y que papel representaba en su vida, lástima que su lazo por parte de él seguiría ella seguiría siendo una hermana gemela.

— Mabel… lo siento… me pase — contesto Dipper mientras tenía en su mano la camisa, Mabel le sonrió.

— Y yo siento ser yo — contesto ella con melancolía, Dipper se acerco a ella y puso una mano en su cabeza.

— Si tú no fueras tú entonces yo no sería quien soy y no habría llegado hasta aquí — Mabel se sonrojo un poco por ello, Dipper salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Al final nada estaba escrito entre ellos dos.

* * *

Hola querida gente del fandom de Gravity falls~ , les traigo pinecest~ , okei no xD, pues debo confesarlo... esto fue total improvisación, ni siquiera sabía como terminaría, bueno... al final termino en pinecest, no pude evitarlo, me encanta la relación que tienen Dipper y Mabel, es como si se coquetearan disimuladamente, en fin, espero que les haya gustado, si vuelvo a escribir algo de Gravity Falls seguro será un one-shot y será lo más cursi e incestuoso posible C:.


End file.
